Avatar Shinji
by Zakumi
Summary: Afer long time. I AM BACK.
1. Chapter 1

Avatar Shinji

I do not own Evangelion or Avatar: the last airbender

Trailer

Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Frost. Lightning.

Once upon a time there was a planet called the Enow, which is located in the Andromeda galaxy. But only the Avatar is able to use the power of all six elements and all combinations of elements. In the world there are different people, but most of the six countries that use the six elements and these elements and the earth called the Fire nation, Earth kingdom, Water tribes, Air nomad, Lightning realm and Frost republic, and that country are very strong and specific.

Now in the planet Earth, the Benders is not excite, but that all change when is born the First Avatar in the galaxy Milky Way. That's why in Enow Aang and friends begin the new adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

Avatar Shinji

I do not own Evangelion or Avatar: the last airbender

**Prolog**

In the South Air temple, Aang and his friends have the rest. It's been 2 years after the Fire lord Ozai is defended and in the world come to peace. When Suki and Sokka exercise the martial arts, Katara exercise the water bending, when Toph is rest and Aang is mediating. When Aang is mediating Avatar Roku is come to him " Aang I have information for you and new mission" " What form of mission?" " In the other dimension, there is a new Avatar is born, and is be a Crisom Avatar, the first, but problem with that in onother dimension the benders is not existe." WHAT are you joke with me, that benders not existe in this world." " Yes." " But what the my mission?" " You and youre fredns will help him to find new porpes in his life nad help him to mastered all six elements." " Ok, well looks like is no time to lose."

when is Aang wake up in meditation, he tell the frends for mision. And that story is just begin.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not our Evangelion or Avatar: the last Airbender

Season 1: Air and Water

Episod 1

Japan, the 2015th After the Second Impact world has entered a period of survival. In the vicinity of Tokyo-3 opens the portal from which emerges Aang. after a look around and city view, he knew that now it remained only to search for the First Avatara. "Well, there's no time to lose, I just find the Avatar, teach him Airbending and that's it, nothing easier. "

(A few minutes later)

"Ok, this is weird, where are all these people and how will I find in general that Avatar? " He was covered in a miracle that no people. Suddenly he heard a loud sound, which make him suddenly turned, and saw strange aircraft, but what scared him most was a monster in the form of fish. "What is this? " But fails to impose any damaged spacecraft and move it, but his life to save a young man of black hair.

"Are you okay? " "Yes, thank .. " But what is the Snr it shocked the tremendous energy that is felt by him "It can be, whether it's Avatar, I feel the presence, of his relationship with the spiritual world. "But while he thought, come the car and suddenly, you hear exclamation " Go inside "With out thinkin they go in the car and women drive them safely.

In geofrontu, people watch the battle between Eva 00 and monsters. But Eva 00 is quickly overwhelmed and moved to a safe. then they going to use the N2 bomb. when is tpoping he is exposen. Everyone see on screen the situacion, then there is in shosk, the monster is alive. " This is the AT file" say Dr. Fuyutsuki. Gendou chust noded.

In minetime they push the car in normal situacion. " Well, thats it nad by the way, you are the Miss Katsuragi, corect" " Yes just call me Misato, in the mather of fact who is this boy " Oh sorry mz name is Aang kaze"" Nice to mite you, my name is Shinji Ikari."

They finali come in geofron , where they see the ounderground city. In the minetime there is in Centar Gendou know that his son is come.

All three tere meet Dr. Ritsuko, where they come in the rom, light is thurn on and they see the giant hunaoid " What is this?" Shinji say "This is Hunanoid cyber called Evangelion unit 04" Ritsuko say, when they see the silver Eva. " So, thats why my "father" work" " Correct" they all see the Gendou up sters. " Prepare to active unit 04"

"No, wait we, dont have.. wait a minute Shinji is new pilot, thats why call him thirt child." Aang see scenario how Shinji is up set and Misato and Dr. Ritsuko isargue , he come to him and say, " I belive in you!" " What?"" Isay I belive in you if evryone is can safe the wold YOU CAN!" Shinji been in sock, the boy front off him is belive in him, that he can do even he actualy never see him. "OK, I pilot" Gendou is not aspect this situacion, even misato and Ritsuko, " And Dr. Ritsuko can you given me the instructed to pilot that thing?"

" Is this necesery?" say Misato " We will try to stop this monsters, for now he is only one what we have?" Eva 04 is the lunch, where is goen the surface.

Thirt angel and Eva 04 is chached, Shinji touch ' Ok, time for hte action' 04 is attach, but 3th whit his small blast is stop him, he is on knee, monster he caught head and for left arm, Shinji is his mind' I will not allow, NO!' Then he go in Avatar state, with rigt arm he reles broken to him left arm then, he jump and then with spin he broke him rigt arm, monster in furios, he attacck with, blast, but, he jump and kick him on the ground, agan jump, and on the fit, finaly 04 used with hands create the wind ball blade, and run in to monster, brok his shilt and kill him. When is avatar state is shut down Shinji see in shock what he do, dont belivet, then omly her the Misato voice' I cant belived!"

Shinji is come from hospital waiten to Misato, to came . whit him si Aang who is come in serios talk" How you feling"" Good is been a beter day""Lisen Icome to porpes to say the thrue, I am from another dimension"' Hahaha, this is good joke..."" No, is not, look I am the Avatar and Airbender" "?" " Look, the Avatar is person who is can used the six element"" Ok, whats is do with me?"" You are the new Avatar in your world "when Shinji hire, in the shock " I AM WHAT!"


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 2

" Good morning, Misato how are you?"" Gezz you wake me up this morning." So, How you to?"" Is greade, I never see Shinji that he have frends in his phone, and you know what is his reale good kid, when you know him well."" Well this is good and dont forget to tell him for the test" No problem"

Shnji with Aang and katara lern to Airbending and Watherbending to ised. katara is come two day after first Shinjis batlle. Now they bouth impresid, when Shinji reale fast lern two element. " Well looks like we acualy finish our mision and Shinji only wait a nother two benders to lern him new elements." Katara nodet" Yea, I never see That everyone can master reale fast"

Shinji, Katara and Aang is be in cafe, later Shinji go to shool. When is come he see only five person who stardeng in him. Shinji only sit in his sit and wait for begin his first day in school.

(later)

'Oh men this is to borning, I can belived that he talkin same story.' when he wait in compyuter come to messige. he wret You are a new pilot?' Shinji thinking and writ 'yes', but everyone is stend up and given him a queton 'Ok, next tim dont do that.

Shinji go to eat, then the boy is come to him " Hey new kid whats your name" Shinji turn oround" Oh, I dint notes My name i Shinji Ikari yours"" My name is Toji Suzuhara, this is my frend Kensuke aida, I will giving you to welcom" when he ttry to punch Shinji is grab the had and faster is punch, Tiji bee in shock" How do tou do that"" Yea, that is cool move"" Well you se, I practes martial arts a lot"" Wow, that why is chose you to pilot, corret" Well, no.." Is not finished and he hire siren and he know what is meng.

Eva 04 is lunched, in menatime, Toji and Kansuke is larie to presetative to go in toalet but they go to si the battle. when they come, they see the 4th who is like a squid

and Eva 04 is shut, but not god, monster is the fast, so shinji is no chose to used his bending and speed.

Shinji cut hte cable and jump in mountan, but he saw the his new frends , and he shut down power and call the boys, agan active the pwer and go in batlle thez have only 3. 45 min to finish. The boy is see in shock what shinji to, he used bending the whater. monster is been confused in that denfens but 04 used same wind what kill firsth monster, he jump and in one shut kill him. when is batery off Shinji say " Guy dont tell everyone what you see, Ok!" Kensuke say"We never say what we see"" Ok, well looks like is time is wait the NERV to come."


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Evangelion or the Avatar: the last airbender

Episod 3

Eva 04 is realis from the airplay and is fying in the sky, then he realis from his back air surf and surfing in the sky. ' Well, looks like is goog that Dr. Ritsuko given the S type eqimment, that he can figth in the sky and sea. (Singh) Ok, time to rock n' roll!' Eva 04 is flying and see the 5ht who is actualy look like head with big mounth and with two wings, and big tail. eva 04 used the rocked but monster active the AT file and protect. But 04 used Sorwd in his back and used the air blade, who is broken AT file nad cut left wing. When monster is go in the sea, 04 used NERV top blast in left arm adn kill the monster.

/

" Well Looks like you two goen hem now, it's reale fun in copule mouths" Yea, but our mision is finishe and we goen home, to bad we cane stay, but will see you agan when time is come" saying Katara when whith Aang goen home in his dimension. They bouth say goodbey to Shinji and disapire in flash.

/

"Gezz, what a day reale we have a big exercise" kensuke is in bad moud beacuse for the exercise"Come on Ken is not that bad"" You say so, bud I am not sportist I am Intelectual"" yea,yea" When this two is argument, Shinji is saw the girl whit blue hair, he know that he is the Eva pilot, but he never meet her realy" What you starded" Toji ask" Well, I dont know much about her" Toji see" Well, her name is Rei Ayanami, but she is the silent girl and reale everyone dont know much about her"" Yea, and reale thats weired, you two are Eva pilot, and you dont know her"" May be I can find answer" say Shinji.

/

"Misato I can belived that you eat this" " Come on is to good, yea, a nother one" when they see Misato eating, Shinji and Ritsuko is go to it, but is they in shock wnen is eat. Piquine in same time in go in cousiun for that. Ritsuko reameber " Oh, I almost forgot, Shinji can you go, and given new card to rei"" Eh, no problem" Misato begin testing him but Shinji cot of" well we are same our we" Misato for that is shut up.

/

Shinji next day visit the Rei , but nothing, he go in side, and see the room in mess, he pu the card and hwen they go he see the naked girl, Ok bad time, when he try to to go he, slep and trow to her, in shock he geting up, apology,e nd go out.

/

Later he waiting to her, blushing for emberesed situacion, when she come he emidetly apology, but girl is confused about htat, and they go togeder to yhe NERV waiting for the new eva pilot.

/

"This is new Eva pilo of Evangelion 01 Isamu Anolyuh" " Mmmm Hello, and nice to met you " Hy my name is Shinji Ikari, and this is the Rei Ayanami" " What you are the famous Third child?" " Well Yea, but I am just the human thast all, dont idolaisd to me" " Uh sorry" " No problem, Hey Misato we will go to cafe with Isamu and Rei its not a problem" Rei is shocked beacuse this is her firsth time that one person not afraid to her. " Well, is no.." " GOOD lets go " He grab Reis han and run" Hey wait for me!"

Misato not finish the lecture nad they run' ehhh, teen'

/

Rei never be not only in cafe but, have some fun in her life, plus she see that Ahinji reale fast have new frend Isamu, and the mather a fact she is now openly to, him, she see that Shinji is copletly diperend from his father, beacuse he have goog hearth. when they go home they begin siren Shinji new what meen.

/

5th Angel is in the geofrom, look like skeleton in the snaek try to broke in to centar, but Eva 04 is toped him and with the blast is drop out the surfes. Now is batle is in the

surface, then the monster is attack, but 04 is cut with sword used air blade and destroz the monster. Eva 04 is shut down, dummpy plug is go out, and dummy is opened. In the dummpy plug is Shinji in the whit and red plug suit. " well, look like is batle is not over, is just begin."


	6. Chapter 6

I do not our evangelion or avatar

Season 2: Ice and Earth

Episode 1

"Oh were going on a cruise on that little boat down there." She said and pointed down

"Oh man! That's the U.N. pacific fleet and the super battle carrier over the rainbow!" Kensuke gushed as they flew over.

"You know it's a little cramped in here."

"Shinji don't you dare!" Misato warned.

"Sorry Misato, I can't hear you." Shinji said and tipped out the back like a scuba diver.

"Shinji!" Misato yelled as Kensuke and Toji stuck their head out of the window to see the boy's glider open and rise back up to the level of the helicopter.

The boy smiled broadly and gave the victory sign to Kensuke and his camera before pulling away. The helicopter landed and the three remaining passengers disembarked, Toji chasing his hat, Kensuke filming everything in sight, and Misato rubbing the back of her neck.

"Please someone stop that hat!" Toji yelled when it caught on a red slippered foot which immediately crushed it. Toji looked in anger up to see a red haired girl standing confidently with her long red hair blowing in the wind.

"Hello Misato. It's been awhile" The girl said

"Yes it has. My you've grown." Misato said

"And I haven't just grown taller, my figures filled out as well." She said. Just as she said that Shinji rocketed down onto the flight deck and hovered softly to the ground.

"Man Misato, this is great, there's so much open space to fly in." Shinji said happily.

"Excuse me, but who are you?"

"Try again." He said from behind her and once again her strike hit only air. Shinji wove in and out of her strikes until the girl overbalanced and she almost fell only to be caught from behind be the monk who wrapped one arm around her stomach and another around her shoulder, turning her over so they were in a dip.

"You have very pretty eyes."

"Alright, you two enough. Shinji this is the second child, Asuka Langley Soryu. Asuka this is the third child Shinji Ikari." She introduced them.

"Nice to meet you" Shinji said and bowed.

"Whatever", Asuka mumbled

"Now we're going to meet the captain." Misato said.

"Greetings I come on behalf of Nerv to deliver the transfer papers for Unit 02 and the second child. All I need is your signature captain." She said

"Not yet." The old sea dog growled.

"The ocean is our jurisdiction. I will sign the papers when we get to port and not a moment before." He said earning an irritated look from Misato.

/

"Well sir at least let us install the emergency power cable?" Misato asked

"Absolutely not" If you think I would ever authorize the activation of that childes toy, you're out of your mind!" He growled. Misato was going to let loose another retort when Shinji put a hand on her arm.

"I've encountered old sea dogs like this before Misato, their stubborn, and prideful. I'm afraid you won't get anywhere with him." Shinji told her.

"Wise words young man." A voice said from the door where a handsome unshaven man in shirt and tie was standing.

"Kaji!" Asuka yelled and ran over to the man

"Kaji!?" Misato asked in shock.

"Well hello Misato, it's good to see you." The man said casually. After a cramped elevator ride down to the café the group found themselves sitting at a table, Misato, Toji, Kensuke on one side, Shinji , Asuka, Kaji on the other.

/

"So Misato how have you been?" Kaji asked

"Just fine thank you." Misato answered shortly

"And you must be Shinji Ikari the third child." Kaji said turning the conversation to the boy.

"Yes, how did you know?" Shinji asked

"You're famous in my line of work, the pilot who defeated his first angel in combat with no prior training." He praised

"Well I was just lucky." He said

"Luck is a part of your destiny. It's your talent." He said

"So you're living with Misato, now?" Kaji asked Shinji.

"Yes." The boy answered

"Tell me; is she still so, wild in bed?" He asked causing everyone but Shinji to recoil.

"What are you saying!" the woman shouted slamming her hands on the table.

"For your information as a monk, I don't think about those things." Shinji said somberly.

"I heard about that too, and that you have certain special abilities?" He asked

"Damn right." Toji said proudly.

"Well I do have a few talents." Shinji said

"If you count running away." Asuka said scathingly

"Why you little..." Toji said but Shinji raised his hand to quiet him.

"I was raised to believe that if you can avoid a fight you should. Fighting does nothing but cause pain and anger for you and whoever you're fighting against. If you can prevent something like that you should." Shinji said wisely leaving everyone but Asuka dumbfounded.

"Wimp." She said and got up and left.

"So what do you think of the third child?" Kaji asked Asuka as they sat outside.

"He's weird, and he sounds like a real wimp." She said scathingly, but Kaji sensed a hint of Interest under her words.

"That captain was a real jerk." Toji muttered as the group rode up an escalator

"Yea he was stuck up." Misato said

"Your old boyfriend was interesting." Shinji said offhandedly

"He's not my boyfriend." Misato responded automatically

"I never said he was, now." Shinji said, grinning at her nervouse reaction. As they reached the top of the escalator they saw Asuka standing at the top.

"You're coming with me third child." She told him. A short helicopter ride to another boat and Asuka led Shinji to a tarp.

"Take a look at this." Asuka said and lifted the tarp

"Red, nice color" Shinji said as he saw the Eva.

"That isn't the only things that different. Unit 00, 01 and 04 were the test type, model type and prototypes respectively. My Unit 02 was designed for actual combat in mind. It's the first real Evangelion." She said proudly from atop the Units head.

"What is that?" Asuka asked

"An angel most likely" Shinji said as another boat sank.

"Perfect." Asuka said

/

"_Just great and I thought this would be peaceful."_ Shinji thought as he opened his glider and soared to the disturbance. Seeing a dark shape under the water he flew around it using his waterbending to create a whirlpool. He saw the grey back of the creature through the opening of the whirlpool but the creature didn't move. Flying into the center of the pool Shinji froze all the water around the creature before flying out again and back to the boat where Asuka was waiting. Shinji all but collapsed onto the deck panting from exertion. They heard a cracking sound and saw the giant angel leap out of the sea in a shower of ice and crash back into the water.

"Come with me." Asuka said and grabbing Shinjis hand hauled him to his feet. She hauled him back to the Eva and grabbed a duffel bag out of a compartment, then hauled Shinji away again.

"Where are we going?" Shinji asked as Asuka hauled him to a stair case

"Peek at me and your dead." She told him and descended the staircase.

"You're a little scrawny for my tastes." Shinji called down and smiled at the sound of cursing that answered him. A few minutes later the girl emerged in her for fitting red plugsuite

"Here put this on" she said and threw him another plugsuite

"You're kidding right?" he asked

"Just put it on" she yelled

"Okay Okay" he said and walked around a corner. Removing his cloths he looked at the suit and sighed. He kept his metalbending senses open, and "saw" Asuka peeking around the corner.

"_Hypocrite"_He thought as he changed into the uncomfortable suit. Asuka opened the Eva and Shinji jumped into the pilot seat.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Asuka shouted

"I'm not standing in the back to be thrown around and possibly land in and uncomfortable position. If you want me to tag along, I'm getting a comfortable seat. If not I'm perfectly fine staying behind." He said with a smile as another shockwave rocked the boat.

"All right" she said and sat down on his lap.

"If your hands wader your dead." She said as the entry plug closed

" You're not my type anyway." He said making her growl

"_Eva unit 02 activate. Cardiovascular system green Thought patterns green. Eva Unit 02 go."_She said in German and alerts filled the entry plug.

"I can't think in German, you need to change the language interface to Japanese." He told her. Growling she did so.

"Eva Unit 02 launch." She said and the red giant rose from the bay it was lying in, the tarp wrapped around it like a cape.

On the over the rainbow, people were going crazy as the Eva started moving.

"All right Asuka go for it!" Misato yelled

"Hey Misato, watch this." Asuka said over the speaker

"This isn't the time to grab attention." She heard Shinji say

"Shinji are you there too?" Misato asked.

"Yes mam" the boy answered

/

"_The Eva can't fight with B type equipment in water so we need to stay out of the wather."_Shinji thought.

"We need to get to the power cable." He said noticing the energy counter.

"Then let's play hopscotch." Asuka said and readied the Eva to jump.

"Wait." Shinji said and rested his hands over hers on the butterfly controls and rested his head on her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Asuka shouted, blushing at the closeness of their cheeks.

"Quiet a moment." He said and breathed deeply. It was harder extending his senses out of this Eva than his own, but he managed. Using waterbending he froze an ice bridge from the ship they were on to the over the rainbow.

"Let's go." He said and took his hands from hers. Smiling she willed the Eva forward and they ran across the ice bridge, hopping onto the Over the Rainbow. Asuka hooked the Evas power cable into the socket in its back. At that point the Angel jumped out of the Ocean into the face of Unit 02. Asuka drew the Eva's progressive knife and tried to plunge it into the angel, but got dragged into the water. Asuka moved the butterfly controls up and down without results.

"Why won't it move?" She asked

"B type equipment won't work in water." He said

"Well do something!" She ordered. Sighing he put his hands on the butterfly controls, completely ignoring the blush that appeared on the girls cheeks from the repeated closeness. Seeing the angel come toward them he focused and froze the water around it, but it once again broke free easily. Shinji changed tactics and tried to push the angel away with whirlpools and waves, but it forced its way through and swallowed them. Looking up Shinji saw the angles core. He tried to waterbed against it, but found his strength gone.

"Hey what's wrong?" Asuka asked when she notice him panting

"_It can't end, not here. Not after all I've been through!"_ he thought frantically and as images of Toji, Kensuke, Misato and Rei passed before his eyes, something snapped. Shinjis eyes started to glow, and taking the butterfly controls sent energy into the Eva. Unit 02 pulled the Evas jaws apart, and a large icicle formed and pierced the Angels core, and the monster went silent. The danger passed, Shinji slumped down in the pilot's seat exhausted.

"Hey are you all right?" Asuka asked as the Eva was reeled in by the power cable.

"What happened?" Shinji asked holding his head.

"You tell me!? You went all glowy and you took control of MY Eva!" She shouted.

"I did." He asked confused

"Did we win?" He asked

"Well of course we one. The angel was stabbed with a giant icicle!" She explained.

"That's good." He said quietly as he fell asleep. Asuka looked closely at the boy who had single handedly saved them both and cupping his face brought her face close to his. An inch apart, Shinji put a finger on the girls lips.

"I don't want you kissing me if you're going to slap me for it later." Shinji said tiredly.

"Like I would kiss a dork like you." She growled but had a blush. Toji and Kensuke were standing next to the escalator off the ship as Asuka and Shinji rode it down. Asuka came down first followed by a sleepy Shinji rubbing his eyes.

"What are you wearing?" Toji asked laughing.

"Blame Asuka" He said yawing uncaringly.

"So why do you think we were attacked?" Misato asked

"I don't know. This data is interesting. Shinji's sync ration completely subsumed Asukas." Ritsuko said

"Only for seven seconds at the end. It must have been the stress of the battle." Misato said

"What's this energy surge?" Ritsuko asked looking at the data.

"I don't know." Misato said when Asuka ran in front of the jeep

"Wait where's Kaji?" Asuka asked

"He's taking a powder the jerk!" Misato sniped at the man for flying away in the middle of the battle. The next day Shinji, Toji, and Kensuke were sitting in class discussing the events of the other day.

"Man that girl was cute but she was a real pain in the you know what!" Toji grumbled

"At least we don't have to see her again." Kensuke said

"To bad you have to work with her. I pity you man." Toji said

"She wasn't that bad, just a bit of a brat." Shinji defended her.

"I hope so I never meet her" Iasmu said

"Class, today we have a new student." The teacher announced.

"Oh No!" Toji shouted as he saw the student write her name on the board.

"I'm Asuka Langley Soryu. Nice to be here" She said sweetly.

/

Leater, With Sokka and Toph they reale hard work eaven he mastered Ice is not comleatley mastered Earth.


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone listen there is a really bad thing happening soon it is called SOPA and if this law passes then Fanfiction and all fan related art and videos will be no more I implore you to head to this site **petitions. whitehouse. gov/ petition/ stop-sopa-2014/ q0Vkk0Zr** and sign the petition that is on their hurry we have little time left I implore all who read this to sign the petition and save our stories.


End file.
